


The Prince and the pet

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Then and Now, Thramsay - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comparison between Theon and Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the pet

Theon loved kissing the ladies in dark corners, the whores at the brothel.  When Ramsay tried to kiss him the first time, he bit the thick tongue.  Theon lost his left nipple for that and three teeth that Ramsay pried out with a knife.  He would sob and whimper, but he did not resist the kissing again.  It made him gag and shudder, he did not respond back, just tried to passively accept it. 

Reek enjoyed the kissing even though Ramsay liked to use sharp teeth and would prod at Reek's sore broken teeth with his tongue.  It may have hurt, but not as much as any punishment or game could.  He may be bleeding, but the blood from a knife or a whip is so much worse.  Reek always responded, to show his Master how grateful he was, how good he was and sometimes Ramsay would be nice afterwards.  That was all Reek ever wants, to please Ramsay and have a small moment of kindness, of favor. 

Theon had been taught by Ros how to pleasure a woman with his mouth.  He was not legendary for it by any means, but the Ironborn never had a woman fail to climax to his tongue.  It was how he rewarded those girls he felt pleasured him well enough, his favor to them.  The first time Ramsay tried to make Theon suck his cock, he struggled, pleaded.  _"My Lord, I..I cannot..please, stop!"_ He tried to get away, but Ramsay had his head squeezed between his strong hands.  _"Oh, but you will, little Kraken, because I command it.  Are we back to disobedience?  Shall I put you back on the cross and start your training all over again?"_ Theon let out a small shriek at the thought of it and stopped all resistance.  _"No, please, I am sorry.  Don't put me back up there, I will do it, I will, please."_ He hated everything about it, the smell, the taste, the feel and when Ramsay came, it got worse.  Theon ripped his mouth away and the come spilled everywhere, then he threw up.  Ramsay slapped him several times, then made him lick all of the mess up. 

Reek knows exactly how to please his Master.  He is very careful to figure out how Ramsay wants it by his Master's slightest breath change.  Sometimes Ramsay wants Reek to lick him slowly, then suck his full length increasing pressure with each movement.  Other times his Lord simply wants to fuck his pet's throat and choke him.  He does not enjoy it exactly, but there is something calming about it, he knows he is pleasing his Master.  That means he is behaving like a good Reek and will not be hurt afterwards.  So Reek will always try his best to make sure his beloved Lord moans, shudders and comes hard.  Then like an obedient bitch, he swallows it all down.

Theon's greatest joy was fucking.  That he was somewhat legendary for, at least at Winterfell.  He used it as a distraction, a shield, and a sport that he could excel above others at.  When the young Lord wanted to, he would give pleasure as well as take it.  Many times, however, he cared only for his own orgasm, uncaring if he hurt or simply frustrated his partners.  When he tried to run from Ramsay with Kyra, he was punished several times over for his selfish actions.  Ramsay was bad enough, but he allowed his men to rape Theon as well.  The pain was amazing, the humiliation was suffocating and Theon knew he would never, ever escape Ramsay.

Reek still whimpers, cries, when Ramsay is rougher than usual, he will scream still.  Yet, Reek welcomes his Master's advances, he would rather be fucked than flayed.  Many times when Reek makes his Master shout with pleasure, he is allowed small mercies.  Extra food or he will be allowed to sleep in Ramsay's chambers where it is warm.  Even though he almost remembers what shame is, Reek will actually try to seduce his Lord, when he is afraid his Master is thinking of causing his Reek pain.  He will play the whore, the bitch in heat, begging, debasing himself in hopes of delaying pain.

Theon wants to die.  His father and sister will not save him.  He betrayed his only friend, who is dead now.  There is no escape, no rescue coming.  It is intolerable that he will spend his life suffering under this sadistic bastard.  He wants to die and always looks, hoping for a chance.  Theon thinks of the Drowned God and of the Seven.  Would either of them take him anyway?  Even death did not want him.  Only Ramsay did, no Ramsay wanted Reek, not Theon.  So the kraken descended, deep into the dark arctic waters of his mind.

Reek wants to survive.  He just has to behave, be good and follow his rules.  Please Ramsay, think only of Ramsay.  Be grateful for even the most painful punishment, for at least Ramsay wants his Reek.  His kind Lord cares for him and Reek knows his Master is very generous.  His Master may cause him terrible agony sometimes, he knows this is a cruel, cold place.  But someone wants him here and it is a home.


End file.
